live saver
by mckimmie
Summary: THIRD CHAPTER BEEN POSTED Trunks is still single after dragonball gt. We're gonna to change that! He saves a girl named Amy from a horrible death, and they meet each other again after the whole evil dragon thing
1. meet amy

Disclaimer: I DO own dbz and the characters. They're mine, ALL MINE WHAHAHAHAHA. *police alarm sounds and stuff **"Go out of the house, and HAND OVER THOSE DBZ CHARACTERS" (disclaimer) NOOOOOOOOO, don't wanna, hey give those back dammit. *snif * Well, I still have Vegeta.....whoops, now they know!. No, get away from me, he's MINE. I'll fight for it with my live *AAAAIIII, KARATEEEE!!*....... NO, don't get those electric things near me...they hurt...*bzzzzzzzz* AAAAAUWIE!!! Oke, I surrender, here is *sniff* Vegeta. The world is SOOO cruel. At least I own my self made up character. But I don't own the dbz *sniff sniff*  
  
Author's note: heheh, that was a pretty messed up disclaimer, don't ya think. This is my second fict (this chapter has been REWRITTEN), my first one is dbzhighschool (really poorly written, but hey, it's my first) and I haven't finished that yet. I will, if you guys review it more. Oke, everybody knows that Trunks still single at the end of Dragonball GT, there are a LOT of romance ficts of Marron and Trunks, or Trunks and Pan. Pan is absolutely too young for him, and I think that Marron, ehm..., doesn't fit with him..... Sooo, that's why I made my own character. Also I made up those 2 bad guys, you know, that came out of that black hole in the sky, that passage between the real world and Hades (next dimension for bad guys). I saw those episodes an long time ago, and I can't really remember what exactly happened then. So if you see some mistakes, you know why. And the last note: I'm Dutch, so there will be some grammar faults. Fweew, talked toooo much, now let's go on with tha fict.  
  
~Live safer~  
  
chapter 1. ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, my name is Amy. Just an ordinary girl with brown hair and green eyes. I had my birthday last week, so I'm 23 now. My live is just normal, boring. But something happened that was out of this world.  
  
One day I was walking to a supermarket. Buy some stuff, cause my refrigerator is totally empty, for days. I was tired of eating those double toppings pizza that I ordered at Domino's; really not good for my health.  
  
When I walked back to my apartment with two heavy bags of food; I saw something odd, extremely odd. A small black hole in the sky, who began to grow larger by the second. I stood there and just looked. This was really amazing. But I knew that this wasn't possible, no black hole can just appear out of nowhere. There must be something terrible wrong.  
  
I picked my bags up, that I dropped while looking, and continued walking home. I still looked at that hole from the corner of my eye. Then I saw that some figures came out of it. I froze immediately. "What the..?" I said. I continued walking, only this time faster. I wanted to be home quickly. But then two men came in my sight, they're red and had 2 black horns on there heads. Only the left guy is smaller then they other one.  
  
I saw other people running away. When they walked in my direction, I thought that it was better if I run too. I dropped the bags, turned around and ran very hard.  
  
"This can't be happening to me" I thought while running. I still saw that black hole, it was enormous now.  
  
I looked over my shoulders to those strange looking men, who where coming closer by the second. And, they were flying now, fast. "How the hell can they fly? If I don't run faster, they catch me and I don't want to know what will happen then" I shivered at that thought.  
  
Then all of a sudden they disappeared. That shocked me. I was wondering where those two could have gone. My question got his answer. I bummed into a muscular chest, and felt on the ground on my butt. I looked immediately at the cause of my fall, and looked directly into the eyes of the two men. The couple had both an evil smirk. I backed up slowly and stood up. There was no way out.  
  
"You are not gonna get me without a fight" I shouted at them and placed myself in a fighting position. "Ah, the woman weakling wants to fight" said the left and shorter man, and looked at his partner. "Well" said the taller one "bring it on" "Don't underrate me" I thought. I had martial arts training since I was four. Still, looking at my attackers, I wasn't sure that I'm was going to win this fight.  
  
"Man, I don't have a choice" and I attacked the taller man. I punched to his head, and chest, multiple times. But he blocked every move I made. From the corner of my eye I saw his sidekick smirking. I punched faster and harder to my opponent. Still he managed to block her moves. Then I saw a weak point in his defense, and immediately made a round kick, to his legs. He felled down on his knees.  
  
I hit him in the face with the palm of her hands, and he flew against the wall. I stood there with disbelief "Woow, I don't know my own strength" I thought then. But I returned in my fight position when the man stood up again. His nose was bleeding and he had a very angry look on his face.  
  
"You are stronger then I thought, but it won't help you anymore!" he said with a dark voice and pointed his palm in my direction. He formed a ball of energy in his hand. "No.. " I said softly. I never saw that strange light before that he is forming in his hand, but I knew it will kill me. A single tear escaped my eye and I closed them, waiting for the blow"  
  
Then suddenly I felled that somebody lifted me from the ground, and flew away very quickly. I opened my eyes and saw a large explosion, where I barely escaped from. Then I looked at the person that saved me, a young man with purple hair. My age almost, I guessed. He turned his head and looked to my eyes, and smiled. "Woow, he's cute. No Amy, this is NOT the time to think about that, I almost died dammit!" Then I saw how high I was, and I immediately threw an arm around the boy's neck. The boy was blushing slightly.  
  
But then he turned around and stood, no floated still. "What's happening" I asked. But then I saw my attackers affront of us. The boy quickly flew at the ground and gently dropped me off "Go away from here, it's too dangerous" he said and flew back. "Wait.." said my, but he couldn't hear her anymore "I don't know your name...". At least I want to know my hero's name. But then a ki blast almost hit me. I remembered what he said and began running, far from the battle.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Aaaand what do ya think? Kinda small BUT this is A LOT better then my first fanfict, I say. But now your opinion, pleaaaaase review and maybe some tips, I really need those ^ _ ^. Soooo reviewreviewreviewreview, puleeeeaaaaaase  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\ /  
\/ 


	2. little shy trunksie punksie is afraid of...

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz *sniff* and non of the characters *sniff, sniff*  
  
Author's note: got my first review!! It's only one, but it's something isn't it? So now the second chapter, I'll make it longer then the last one, I hope... enjoy reading  
  
Livesaver  
  
Chapter 2 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*capsule house, at the end of dbgt, after goku has gone with shenron, and hasn't returned*  
  
Bulma was standing in the kitchen, making dinner for her family. While she was cutting the food, she suddenly thought of goku. "I can't believe it! It has been 2 months since Goku leaved with the dragon, and he hasn't returned yet. Something tells me that he'll never come back..." She sighed and focused on the food again. "I'm sure gonna miss him"  
  
Then Bulma heard a sound of a closing door, and she looked over her shoulders. Trunks entered the kitchen and he was about to open the fridge. Bulma dropped her knife and faced "Trunk, you know what my opinion is of snacking for dinner, do you?" Trunks looked up to his mother, "but mom, please. The hunger is too much." He played a small act that he was dying from hunger. Bulma smiled at her son. She thought for a while "All right, IF... you help me with dinner"  
  
"Ah no, that's fair!" he wined. "Live isn't fair, so what will be your decision." Trunks thought about it, heard his stomach grumble. "Well, it's worth it"  
  
Bulma smiled "I thought so, now grab a skirt and help me" Trunks grabbed a snack from the fridge and then took a skirt of the hook without looking. Then he took a knife and stood next to his mother. When she looked to her son, she couldn't hold up her laughing, he was wearing a PINK skirt. "You sure look good it that!" She said, and put a hand on her mouth, to hold back her laugh. Trunks stared at her with a confused look. "What do you mean?" "Just look at your skirt" He looked down and saw the pink "ooooh god" At that moment, Bulma was laughing her brains out. "What??" "THAT whahaha look on your face hahahah" Trunks was laughing also after a while.  
  
"Okay" said bulma when she removed a tear with her finger, 'let's make some dinner now, they won't bake themselves ya know.' Trunks nodded in agreement, "but first I have to remove this hideous thing"  
  
When trunks returned with a normal, not pink skirt, they start cutting the vegetables.  
  
"You know trunks, you should really consider of finding a nice girlfriend" Bulma said while cutting. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Oh no, not again" he thought. "Mom! Not now please" "Really Trunks, I never saw you with a girl." Trunks blushed heavily:"Mom, I'm not ready for that" Bulma smirked: "Oooh little trunksie punksie, is a little shy of girls, aren't you?!" "MOM!"  
  
"I'm just kidding" said Bulma playfully "but you want to get married someday don't you. I can't wait to see the grandbabies, oh boy" Bulma was looking up with an dreamy look "Mom, you're cutting beside the vegetables, mom, MOM!" Trunks waved before her eyes. Bulma snapped back to reality "Woops, little daydream." She luckily saw that the knife was heading for her fingers, on time.  
  
"But aren't there some nice girls at the Capsule Corps.?" Trunk blushed again: "uhm... there are some..." He remembered that every time when he entered the building and everywhere he walked, those female employees watched him with a dreamy look. "See, you should try and make a move."  
  
Trunks looked at her with a shock "Mom, I can't do that; they know that I'm the president of the corporation."  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that, I'm getting older with the day"  
  
"But I don't want to date with a girl who's only for my money; it's hard to find a girl who doesn't knows that I'm a president' Trunks said, 'or at least doesn't care about that I'm rich and stuff, only that she loves me because of .... me!"  
  
"Trunks, you will find a girl someday who's like that, trust me.'  
  
'Okay, let's put these vegetables in the pan, you're allowed to go now' Trunk did as she said and hurried out of the kitchen. He was glad that that conversation was over"  
  
..................................  
  
Amy was tapping nervously her finger on the arm-rest, staring at the woman who was typing something on the computer. 'Man, how long is this going to take' she thought.  
  
"Okay, now I'll ask you some questions' said the employee. Amy just nodded. 'What was your first job?'  
  
'Well, I worked at a bakery store behind the pay-desk, but that was just part time. I studied then, but now I graduate a while ago.' 'I see' said the woman and typed it on the computer. 'What for kind of job do you want?'  
  
Amy thought for a second, she didn't knew that exactly yet. But then it suddenly came up to her: 'I want a job that doesn't include only office work but also some activity, like laboratory work or something.' The employee nodded and also typed that. 'Would you please fill in this form?' Amy looked at the long list. 'Oh god, this is gonna been a looooong day.'  
  
.......................................  
  
Trunks sat on the sofa watching tv. Then he heard somebody knocking the door. 'nope, not gonna open it, I'm relaxing now.' But the knocking continued. 'Brat, OPEN the DOOR! Damnit.' Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Okay dad, ...sjees..'. He got op slowly and strolled to the door.  
  
He opened the door and saw Goten standing there. 'Hey Goten!' 'Heya Trunks! Long time no see, Can I can in?' 'Sure' responded Trunks. They both walked in to the kitchen, while Goten told a story about some waiter.  
  
'...and then he fell, spilling soup all over somebody's dress, it looked very expensive. But that someone was pissed off, really, I felled sorry for the waiter. You should have seen those eyes of him, terrified!' 'I know,I should have seen it. So, what do you want' asked Trunks, 'Coke, Bacardi, soda or.... beer!'  
  
'Ehm... just a soda.' Trunks opened the fridge and grasped 2 sodas.  
  
Then they both walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. The television was on, but no one watched. They talked to each other for an hour or so, laughing about things that they did in the past. But then the love subject came.  
  
'... so how's it with the girls?' Trunks rolled his eyes, 'Not you too! My mother asked me that also today.' 'Woow sjees, soooorry, don't have to yell' Trunks stared at him confused. 'did I yell?' Goten nodded 'yep, you did'  
  
'Oh, sorry about that' But Goten smirked 'but I see that girls is a sensitive subject to you' 'And??? So what?' 'You had some girlfriends at high school; it isn't such a big deal!' 'I know, but they aren't those giggling girls anymore, but real women. And besides, those relationships didn't last more then two weeks.' 'All right, but.. .' But Goten stopped, cause he spotted the clock on the wall. 'Oh shit, it's late. I promised to go out with Parasu at eight!'  
  
Trunks looked over his shoulder: 'Then better fly fast, it's 5 for eight!' Goten hurried out of the living room, with a quick goodbye. But second's later he came back. 'by the way, if you need advice, you can asked tha expert' And he hit himself on the chest with a fist (like gorilla's do, but then only one time). 'Okay thanks, but hurry now' 'Right, byebye now' And he sprinted out of Trunks's sight .  
  
Trunks sighed and turned his head to the tv, 'I sure need a lot of advice'  
  
.............................. Back at the employment office, Amy has filled the whole form and is now waiting for the result. The woman behind the desk finally stopped typing and printed something out. 'Okay, I got a lot of possibilities, but there's only one that fits to all of your requests.  
  
Amy was so curious that she almost exploding,: 'Yes, what is it?'  
  
"Well, a job at the capsule corporation....'  
  
.............................................................  
  
author's note: Jep, Amy's gonna meet trunks!! And then the love happen people, but till then, you have to wait. Please review and suggestions, then you'll have the change that I will update soon. Sooooo reviewreviewreview  
  
..:mckimmie:.. ^ _ ^  
|  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\ | /  
\ /  
\/  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	3. amy's first day at work

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz and the characters,  
  
Author's note: I have a feeling that not to many people read this fanfict...or review, I don't know why... But I'll continue written cause I like it ^ _ ^. Ya know people, you still didn't know why I came up with this story, well I had ,believe it or not, a dream about it, very strange. But of course, my dream had a lot of 'holes'. It didn't told the whole story, hehehe. So enjoy tha fict!!!!  
  
..:Amy85:.. Thanks for reviewing my story, that's very nice. You're the only one who gave a comment. I can't wait till your next chapter of new girl new dimension!!!!  
  
......................  
  
livesaver  
  
chapter 3 Amy's first day at work  
  
.....................  
  
Amy was woken that morning by the sound of the alarm clock. She turned her body in her bed and, still half sleeping, reached her arm to shut it down. Then she sat up and stretched her arms out, and released a yawn. When she opened her eyes, she looked around in her room. She still has to get used to it, she rented it just a week ago because she graduated. Staying on student rooms wasn't allowed when you leave university. That's a new rule, because they have a shortage of rooms. This apartment looks much better then a student room, but the price is more expensive. One of the main reasons why she had to look for a job. But hey, it got a kitchen, kinda small one, but it is one. And a bathroom with bath and shower in it, it's really luxurious, for me .... She shivers when she remembers those experiences of her student room, her don-not-know-what-soap- is roommate, and those rats. Amy could name a whole list of things that disgusted her about that room. Yep, she could stay here forever. Amy rubbed her eyes and looked at the sunlight that shined through the curtains, on the small wooden desk in the corner with her laptop on it. She noticed that she had a lot space left, there's room for a TV, a little sofa, wardrobe.... *When I get my first pay-check, I'm gonna buy some cheap furniture!* Amy runs her fingers through her hair to get it out of her sight and laboriously trying to get out of bed. Then she strolled to the bathroom.  
  
After a long shower, Amy searched in her wardrobe, ehm..suitcase , for a decent coat and skirt. But Amy quickly looked at the alarm clock and she saw that she doesn't have much more time left. Amy searched quicker and was getting nervous. She found one and looked in the mirror. She held it over her body, so she could see how it fits on her. 'Nah, this isn't it.' She threw the outfit on her bed and continued her search. Finally she found three decent ones, a green one, blue one and one with a light brown skirt and a darker brown coat. Amy just picked the blue one and began to put it on, with a white shirt. She put some mid-high heels on with it. Then she hurried out of her front door. *I'll do make up and stuff on the bus, no time for breakfast either. Damn, I shouldn't have taken a long shower!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the bus Amy was trying some make up on. The bus was ridding over some bumps and Amy luckily didn't poke her mascara roller in her eye. Then she desperately tried to get her hair in a bum. She silently cursed to herself because it didn't work. *Shit, why oh why is my hair so thick. I should have taken a brush with me* Then Amy saw that the woman on the chairs next to her looking at her. The woman graphed her bag and searched for something. She stood up and handed something to Amy. 'Here, I think that you will be needing this' She said with a smile. Amy looked at her hand and saw a brush lying in it. 'Oh, thanks a lot! Just what I need.' She said while graphing the brush and smiled at the kind woman. She had dark red hair and brown eyes, about 25 years old.  
  
"May I sit next to you?' she said. 'Of course' answered Amy. 'Allright!' and she sat at the chair next to Amy. 'By the way, my name is Kimberly. Friends just call me Kim, that's shorter'  
  
'Mine's Amy, nice to meet you'  
  
'You too. Do you also work at the capsule corps.?' Kimberly asked. 'Yes, how did you guess?' said Amy.  
  
'Well, most people in this bus works there.'  
  
Amy looked over her back rest and saw that the most women where dressed in coat and skirt, and the men in suits. The all had a briefcase with the capsule logo on it.  
  
'Oh, I haven't noticed that, I was too busy with trying to put make-up on' Amy said when she sat normal again. 'So you work also there?' 'Yep, I do'  
  
'Oke, would you show me around then? I'm new.'  
  
Kim smiled 'Sure!', but then she looked past Amy. 'That's the capsule corps' she said while looking. Amy looked over her shoulder and was stunned. Through the window she saw a huge building in the shape of a half circle (A/N Just like the capsule house in the dbz series, only a lot bigger!!) Amy realized that she hasn't put her hair in a bum yet and still had Kim's brush in her hand. She just brushed her hair a little, and handed it over to Kimberly. 'Here, I think it's now too late to do my hair, it won't kill me if I wear it loose.'  
  
Kimberly took it and put it in her bag. Then the bus stopped and automatically everyone in the bus stood up and walked to the exit doors. 'Are you coming?' Amy nodded and stood up also.  
  
They stepped out of the bus and walked to the large building. Amy was still amazed by it. 'It's really large, isn't it'  
  
'Yeah, it it. Because it's one of the biggest companies in the world.' Kim responded 'Almost everyone wants a job here, so it's hard to find one.'  
  
'Then I was lucky, I got this job at the employment office' said Amy while they were walking through the front door. She looked around here, she saw a group of people who where walking fast. And on the right she saw some men and women talking to each other, wearing laboratory coats. 'There is the information desk' said Kim while she pointed to it 'You have to ask there about your new job, they will help you further. I'm going to the second level.'  
  
'Allright, thanks Kim!'  
  
'You're welcome; we will meet each other at lunch break at the cafeteria.' She waved and walked to the escalator.  
  
'Oke, c ya later then' Amy waved too and turned her head to the information desk. She took a deep breath 'Well, there I go' and walked to it. There was a line of 2 people there. She heard the women behind the desk talking.  
  
'Here is your pass, just walked through that door and take the second on your left, then just follow the signs. NEXT!'  
  
The man before Amy quickly went to the desk and was standing with his legs crossed. 'Can you please tell me where the restroom is?' The women pointed to a door at the left with restroom on it. 'Thank you very much' the man said and hurried to it.  
  
'Next!'  
  
'I'm a new employee here.' The woman was chewing on a bubble gum and looked at her. 'So you're a newy. Allright, what's your name?' 'Amy Thompson.' She typed it in the computer.  
  
'Oke, you work on the third floor. Here is your pass; you can open the automatic door with it. Your office number is 34, you can find it on the signs. You'll be contacted there for further information.'  
  
'Thank you' And Amy walked to the elevator.  
  
When she arrived to her office, she held her pass for a pas scanner. Immediately when Amy walked, a voice came out of no where. 'Welcome Miss Thompson, computer on your desk contains your schedule for today. Good luck with your first day at work. Amy looked around, in the middle she saw that desk the voice was talking about. On the right was a big screen with some information on it. On the left was a wardrobe with laboratory coats. It looked very high-tech. Amy walked to the computer (who was already on) and looked at the schedule. First she had to report herself to someone and get some assignments. Then the real work begins, luckily she didn't have only office work, also some researchstuff in the laboratory. Amy stood up and walked out.  
  
................................  
  
Amy walked to the cafeteria, when she heard Kim's voice from behind. 'Hey Amy!' Amy turned around, 'Hai Kim' 'So, how was your start of your first day of work?' Amy smiled 'It went great; they said that they were very pleased with me'  
  
'I'm happy for you, so at what level do you work?' Kim asked. 'The third' 'Then you work close to the boss's office' Amy looked at her with a weird look, 'I do?'  
  
'Yes, he's on that floor, office number 1' Kim said 'Mister Briefs'  
  
Amy laughed a little 'haha, I hope that he isn't like my old boss; he was really mean.' 'Actually I heard that he was very kind, and I have seen him a couple of times. He's younger then me you know, can you believe it! One year, so he's 24'  
  
'Fweew, what a relieve. I don't have a mean old boss. Oke, lets go to the cafeteria'  
  
They both walked through the entrance, it was very stuffed and there were long lines for the coffee machines. 'Well, I was hoping to get some coffee' Amy said with disappointment in her voice. 'Woow, it never had been so busy, maybe because of the tours that are given here today'  
  
'Well, isn't there another coffee machine some place, I'm not gonna wait in that line' Kim thought for a second 'yeah there is, on the second level. Ya know what, If you are going to get some coffee for us, then I'm gonna get us some food and search for a place' Amy nodded 'Okay, be right back'  
  
Amy stepped in the elevator and pushed on the button for the second level. When it rose, she felt like her stomach was thrown to the ground. Short after, she heard a beep and the doors automatically opened. After a little search, she found the coffee machine. Amy putted a one dollar bill in it, and pushed some buttons in. But it didn't respond. 'Darn it' She tried it again with another bill, but it still didn't respond. 'I can't believe it!' She kicked it a little but it still didn't work.  
  
'Do you need some help miss?' She turned around and looked in the face of handsome young man with purple hair (A/N NO glasses, he putted them off and left them somewhere. I don't like those). It was little familiar, but Amy didn't know who he was. 'Yeah, this machine doesn't respond to anything that I do, I already put 2 one dollar bills in it!' He smiled 'Ohw, let me handle this' and he walked to the machine. He gave it a hard clap with his hand, and the machine beeped. There came two cups, who immediately where filled with coffee.  
  
Amy smiled at the kind man 'thanks a lot, mister...?' 'Just call me Trunks' 'Oke, Trunks, thanks again.' The beeper on Trunks pants was beeping, he looked at it. 'Oh I gotta go.' 'Allright, see your around then' He just nodded and turned around. Amy could swear that he was slightly blushing. But still, that was very familiar. She sighed and graphed the two cups. When she stood in the elevator she almost dropped the coffee cups. Those memories were flashing for her like a movie; those strange red guys, the strange light that almost killed here, and the guy who rescued her. It was him! It was Trunks! She wanted to go back and talk to him, but it's too late; the doors have already closed. *Too bad, I will meet him another time*  
  
..........................  
  
Trunks had a meeting some important person. Now he was just being bored on his office, thinking about the girl that he had met at the lunch break. He had recognized her immediately, that gorgeous girl that he saved from those bad guys. But she didn't recognize him; she didn't even know that he was the president of this company. *I guess that she is a new employee here, that's really a coincidence. But she sounded really nice* He remembered those words that his mom and Goten said; about getting a girlfriend. *Yeah right; like that's ever gonna happen* He walked to the chair of his desk and sat on it. *Well, I should try it; but soon or later she'll find out that I'm the president and then she only wants me because I'm rich, and that's the last thing I want.* Trunks needed some fresh air, he walked up to his window, opened it and took of in the air.  
  
...........................  
  
A/N: wooooooow that's a long one, I worked really hard on this. So Amy met Trunks again ^ _ ^, I think that the next chapter they will..... no, not gonna tell you . Because I DON'T KNOW IT YET! So I'll really appreciate it if you review and also give suggestions. Byebye  
  
..:mckimmie:.. 


End file.
